


Unexpected Love

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, acting tough, and blushes too much, cartoonz is just a soft boy, ohm is actually too adorable, while riding his motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: Ohm is on a self journey to find himself but his car runs out of gas leaving him stuck in the middle of nowhere, and Cartoonz is the guy on the motorcycle who happens to be passing byOr, two adorable boys find love when they least expected it





	Unexpected Love

 

There’s an indescribable pleasure for going through life without a plan. To rely on nothing more than impulsive desires and dangerous situations. Had it been fifteen hours earlier Ryan would have disagreed, but as it so happens he’s in a beat up truck driving down a backroad with nothing more than $400 to his name, and it’s invigorating.

The ghost town he drives through whispers of a time much more lively- when the vacant streets had kids running back and forth, the abandoned buildings housing workers with tired smiles but shining eyes, and everyone believed the feeling of fulfillment would never die. It’s a fleeting thought as he passes through, but he looks back in the rearview mirror, wondering when they realized their plans were only wishful thinking.

He can pinpoint the moment it happened for him. How realization snuck up like a serpent seizing its weak prey, demanding he finally open his eyes and see how everything was going horribly wrong. He remembers freezing, hand pausing just shy of the notebook paper that was littered with mathematical equations, as the professor continued to speak about the lecture they had been teaching for twenty years prior, stuck in their constant routine.  

Ryan believed he had his life figured out; it was right there in front of him, all he had to do was reach and grasp it. It’s a shame it vanished as fingers aching from the strain of being outstretched finally came close enough, and he could feel its lively promises brush his fingertip. But it disappeared like a ghost, leaving behind a sense of loss at all the years wasted. Having a midlife crisis at twenty-five in the middle of a college lecture wasn’t a part of Ryan’s agenda, but he’s starting to think planning for occasions and detours in detailed fashion isn’t very wise, anyways. 

He heaves a sigh, running a hand through already messy hair from all the pulling that’s occured over the past few hours. He’s not entirely sure where he’s at, or how far away from home he is, but he turns up the radio and lowers the window. The breeze and early morning sun treat his body delicately, and for the first time since being out on the road he tells himself it’s going to be okay. It has to be, because there’s no going back for him.

And things would’ve been good too, if he wasn’t out in the middle of nowhere with no phone reception, and now no gas. It’s just his luck, of course, that when he finally starts doing things his way and lessons the controlling mindset he’s always thought necessary, it would go wrong just to spite him. Everything is a little overwhelming, and he chooses to sit inside his vehicle after it refuses to move, staring helplessly out at the emptiness before him. He knows the nearest town with people who can help is miles away, and with a defeated sigh he gets out to begin what is surely going to be a long walk. 

Ryan was never the athletic type, instead choosing to spend most of his free time studying and putting all his attention into impressing future colleges; it’s a bit ironic how everything turned out. That fact is made obvious now, when what’s most likely thirty minutes passes of walking and he’s ready to call it quits. Sweat rolls down a glistening forehead, the shirt he wears clings to his skin, and under the glaring sun unshielded by clouds, he starts to think he’s made a horrible decision that’s going to ultimately lead to his death. Maybe it’s over dramatic, but Ryan kicks at the dirt under his shoes, cursing everything and growing furious, at himself and all of what he thought he knew. 

He stops in the middle of the road, huffing and muttering  _ “it’s going to be fine”  _ under his breath. Unsurprisingly it doesn’t affect the growing panic. His options are scarce, he knows this much, and instead of crying over the decisions that lead him to this point, like he really wants to, he racks his brain for any sort of solution. It’s not the wisest, or safest, but he settles on one that  _ should  _ get him out of this, if it works. 

Turning to face the opposite direction, Ryan starts walking backwards, holding out his thumb and praying there are people who will pass by. Hitchhiking is something he’s only ever seen in movies, with the main character usually ending up in not ideal situations; it makes the panic even more present, but he sticks his chin out and refuses to think of anything bad. 

It seems like forever passes, of uncomfortable heat and stilled quietness, before in the hazy distance Ryan sees the first signs of headlights. His weakening moral rises with a sudden jolt, and he jumps up and down, desperately wanting to grab the person’s attention to have them stop. As the car gets closer, Ryan is able to see that it’s not, in fact, a car, but a gleaming black motorcycle made more vibrant from the vivid sun overhead. 

He has a passing moment of alarm, as the reverberating engine of the bike gets closer; Ryan prides himself on being a generally open minded person, but his mind immediately jumps to old scary men who go against the law for the hell of it, wearing leather and smoking packs of cigarettes a day, when he imagines how the stranger on the motorcycle must look. The same vehicle that seems to be slowing, as the distance between them shortens, and Ryan’s stomach drops to his feet when the bike stops completely a couple feet away. 

From where he stands it’s nearly impossible to make out how the new person looks, but Ryan sees a full beard and immediately thinks he’s right in his first assumption. Except, then, long and lean legs are swinging over, jeans snug and leaving no room to the imagination as he kicks the bike into a stand, waiting for Ryan to approach. Ryan has already started walking forward, and it isn’t until he’s within a few feet that his pace slows considerably until he stops, shocked and rooted where he stands. 

Ryan is, understandably, a little surprised. The man that leans against a bike Ryan has always dreamed of riding, with arms crossed in a way that shows he works out, and a small smirk like he knows Ryan is completely taken off guard, is  _ gorgeous.  _ He realizes he’s probably gawking, but he was expecting a rugged old man, not a modern greaser who looks worthy of being a model. 

“Um...hi.” It comes out as a squeak and Ryan feels his face heat up, beyond embarrassed at himself, but the  _ look  _ the man gives him with his amused smirk lifting only an inch, makes his heart pick up. 

Ryan has never been good at talking to attractive men, only managing stuttered words and erratic breathing. He’s kind of hoping this guy won’t mind all of that, unlike the ones before. 

“You need a ride?” Is all the other asks, the tiniest hint of a southern accent slipping through, and Ryan is instantly intrigued. He wants to ask questions, like why this dazzling man is out in the middle of nowhere, where is he traveling to, and above all what’s his story? They’re forward questions two strangers shouldn’t talk about, but Ryan has never known what it’s like to have boundaries. If he’s into someone he gives his all, becomes an open book, and he wants the same in return. 

But he’s only met this man not even five minutes ago, and knows all of that is only a dream he’ll think about when he’s lonely and imagines his life as a motorcyclist. For now, he shifts on his feet, offering a hesitant smile.

“If it’s not too much trouble?” Ryan doesn’t mean for it to come out flirty, but, well, it’s hard not to be blanant in his attraction when the guy oozes sex appeal.

“Depends,” the man drawls, eyes raking over Ryan’s body and effectively setting him on fire with the intense stare, “Where do you need to go?”

The sultry atmosphere dies a little at that, and reality takes its place on stage again, making Ryan pull out of his daydream and back into the situation he’s in. He scratches at the back of his head, at a loss for how to tell the stranger that he has no clue where he’s going, but he needs to go somewhere. 

“Uh, well, my car ran out of a gas back down there and I’ve been walking to the nearest town. Was thinking they might tow it back, or have gas I can bring back here.” 

The guy raises his eyebrow in a way that entails what Ryan said was probably not the smartest reply, and he huffs at the condescending look. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” At Ryan’s slow shake of the head, he huffs, almost in disbelief. Ryan doesn’t know if he should take offense to that, but he takes everything personal so he scoffs in return. “You’d be pretty stupid to walk to the nearest town considering it takes almost a day to get there by car.” He tilts his head, taking in Ryan’s surprised expression at those words, “You do realize you’re out in the middle of nowhere, right? Surrounded by mountains and dirt, and you thought the town would be in walking distance?” 

Spoken out loud he understands what he must look like to the guy, and it’s frustrating to be looked at like he’s not capable of common sense. 

“Yeah, well, how the hell am I supposed to know if I’ve never been here?” The man’s mouth opens to retort (Ryan gets the feeling he’s the type that likes the last word), but he keeps talking, crossing his own arms. “Are you going to help me or not? You’re burning my daylight here.” 

There’s a brief pause between them, with Ryan’s narrowed stare unwavering, and the guy unmoving, impassive expression on his face. It offers time for Ryan to get a good look at the man, and his original description of being gorgeous doesn’t do the stranger justice, not when he’s this close. Being only a few feet away makes it possible to see the light in the other’s eyes, the electrifying brown whispering of a life that, despite only just meeting the man, Ryan wants to know. And it’s a funny sort of captivation, too, because Ryan has never given brown eyes much thought, but the ones before him ignite nothing but warmth, and he’s reminded of cold winter days that are ineffective when inside and under the comfort of blankets, feeling secure from a bitter iciness.  

Though the term gorgeous tends to outweigh anything of a pretty nature, Ryan wouldn’t hesitate to use that seemingly lesser word to describe him. And if Ryan were to go back home, where people would ask about everything he saw, his reply would be simple; he met a man so captivatingly pretty even Aphrodite would be able to do nothing but gaze on in wonder, bewitched and held prisoner. 

“Alright,” the other finally speaks, expression shifting into that of coyness, at Ryan’s shameless staring, “Hop on.” He steadies the bike under him, raising an expectant eyebrow when Ryan still stands there, hesitation clouding his face. 

Although he knows the whole encounter was leading to this moment, it’s still such a bizarre and unfamiliar situation that Ryan can only gnaw on his lip and think about everything carefully. He admits he still has no idea on what he’s going to do from here on out, but getting on the back of a motorcycle with an attractive guy he’s just met was never even a possibility. Except after only few brief seconds of frantic thinking he has to take a deep breath in, because he doesn’t  _ want  _ planned possibilities, he wants hasty and spontaneous outcomes to finally appear his life and show him everything he’s been missing. If it starts sooner than expected and with a man straight out of his fantasies, well, then that was just a bonus.

“Okay,” he breathes under his breath, serving as a reassurance to himself, before taking steps forward and meeting the eyes of a stranger who seemingly appeared at just the right time. “Okay.” Is spoken louder, a confirmation for both, and the man nods, gripping the handles a little tighter as Ryan tentatively settles behind him, unsure of where to put his hands. 

“Do I...is it okay if I grab you?” He’s thankful the other can’t see him and the slight mortification lighting up his face, at how they must look to anyone who wouldn’t know of the situation. Ryan keeps his hands in his laps, legs pressing tightly against the bike, but when the engine starts hands immediately go flying at a waist unfamiliar, and he refuses to move his stare from the guy’s back when a head turns slightly. 

“What’s your name?” If he were to look up he knows the man would be giving him a look over his shoulder, and when this close up to someone so breathtaking, Ryan knows he’d only make a fool of himself. So he keeps his visioned lower, and mutters loud enough to be heard over the roaring rumble. 

“Ryan.” 

He peeks up when the man’s head finally turns to face forward again, and he has a quick moment to admire the dusted freckles adorning the other’s neck, the misshapen sunspots revealing a sliver of the strangers life. How he must be out in the sun more than anywhere else. It brings up more questions he’s itching to ask. 

“Nice to meet you Ryan, I’m Luke!” Is yelled back and Ryan startles out of his thoughts, watching with a bit of dread as Luke picks his foot off the ground, and the words of, “Hold on” pass through his ears the instant they take off.

Being on a motorcycle, as it turns out, is both terrifying yet liberating. It’s a sort of freedom never experienced unless seeked out, the type of calling only heard in wind harsh enough to water eyes, and a worldliness that holds all the power the universe is able to give. The resounding sun glows heavily in the afternoon sky, surrounded by a hue of blue Ryan believes he’s been void of. And it feels as if he’s on a different planet; the city he’s used to can never compare to the view currently laid out before him. 

His arms move on their own accord, persuaded by the warm and enticing ambience surrounding them. Hands shift from their previous grip on Luke’s waist, and slide across a torso that tightens under Ryan’s touch, before his arms are fully wrapped around a body that’s stiff, but loosens steadily. Too quickly, maybe, for two people who’ve only just met. 

Ryan’s not entirely sure why he does it, but in the heat of the moment it makes sense; he lowers his head, places it gingerly on a hard back, and keeps it there as they ride along a foreign road. Occasionally he’ll stare off at a bird in the sky, but after some time of watching the world go by in fast motion, he closes his eyes, and for the first time since running out of his class and speeding away from the university, he feels the euphoria of all of this settle deep within his bones and make a home. His mind is thoughtless in this setting, except the lonesome thought that prays the feeling never fade. 

Time is nonexistent. A myth, he might murmur out loud for the wind playing near, because it can’t be real. Not when they’ve got eternity running with them, whispering promises of immortal happiness. 

At some point he blinks his eyes open, and gets greeted with the same scene, but with minor details altered. The sun has moved from its position high in the sky, to settle lower, trying to kiss Earth on the horizon it sits on. The vibrant blue is now a union of pinks and reds and purple, even. They’re a soft shade, brushed against the approaching night, and if Ryan were a painter he might try to recreate the image. 

He slides his face against a warm back until his chin rests on it instead, and stares up at brown hair, wondering how it looks in the mornings, after a shower, or during nights when fingers can’t let go. Ryan knows he shouldn’t be so curious about a man he’ll never see again after this, but the company is nice, and he can’t help but pretend they went out here together, set on spreading the love they felt with unknown towns when passed through. 

When dark shades of blue start to spread above them Ryan shuffles closer, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder, brushes his lips against an unsuspecting ear. He tells himself it’s so the other can hear him, but the shiver he feels run through the man’s body is a pleasantry he wasn’t expecting. It makes a secret smile dance on his face, as he asks, “Are we going to stop somewhere for the night?” 

Luke takes a peek at him, and the transient eye connection is like an electrifying spell; even when Luke turns his head back, Ryan still feels the hypnotic effects.

“A few more miles, then we’ll stop.” Luke calls back, and Ryan nods, shifting his eyes to look out past Luke, seeing nothing but more dirt and scattered cacti. It’s a peaceful scenery, one he hopes he’ll remember years down the line.

It feels like only a blink has passed, before they’re slowing, until Luke pulls over, coming to a complete stop. Ryan’s a bit reluctant to move, and he huffs under his breath when Luke budges slightly, as if to leave. He hears the sound of a breathy laugh, as Luke pats at the hands still wrapped around him. It’s the sort of sound Ryan can imagine hearing a million times over and never getting tired of it. 

“You gonna let me go or do you want me to pee all over us?” 

Immediately his arms relocate back by his sides, and he pulls a disgusted face when Luke throws his head back and laughs, standing and wiggling his eyebrows at Ryan. 

“Unless you’re into that kind of thing, of course.” 

“You wish.” He scoffs, hiding the grin that threatens to spill out on his face, at the sight of Luke’s scandalous expression. 

“You telling me you wouldn’t be up for trying it? Are you kink shaming me, Ryan?” The way he says his name so effortlessly shouldn’t be as effective as it is, but it’s also not surprising that Ryan feels his face inflame at the call, either. 

“Are you saying that’s a kink of yours? I knew you motorcycle boys were filthy.” 

He may not know the man well enough, but even Ryan should’ve known that would only spur Luke on. Everything seems to slow, as Luke leans forward, face inches away. His eyes hold a sort of danger, a temptation Ryan wants to swim through, dive into the deepest parts and let it consume him. When they’re this close, Ryan is able to see everything. The imperfections of creasing, and laugh lines. The bits of grey in his beard, and the lips that are slightly chapped, quirk up, at Ryan’s gradual blush. 

“You don’t even know how filthy I can get.” He moves an inch closer, breath fanning over Ryan’s own lips, as he whispers, “But I’d be more than willing to show you, Ryan, if that’s what you want?”

It’s a little embarrassing, how Ryan actually feels all the air rush out of him, how he feels his body come alive at just the image. He can see it play out before him, can  _ feel  _ everything Luke would give him, but he shifts slightly, a little breathless under the watchful eyes of Luke. 

“Shouldn’t you be peeing somewhere?” It sounds weak, even to his own ears, but Luke only spares a few more seconds of roaming Ryan’s face before he pulls back, wide grin spreading across his cheeks.

“Only some harmless flirting, lighten up.” He stands, stretching and groaning, but Ryan finally feels like he can breathe again, though his heart flutters wildly as Luke flashes a wink before walking away. 

“Fuck off.” Ryan mutters, trying to sound strong, even if he can’t stop a small smile from working its way to the surface, at Luke’s distant laughter. And even with his personal space back, Ryan feels his body thrumming from everything that just happened. From wondering how things would’ve went, if he had given in. 

They cool down after that, making a makeshift home of sorts under a tall tree, the only tree Ryan’s sure he’s seen. They snack on protein bars Luke had stuffed in a small bag hanging from his bike;  it’s not much, and Ryan’s still hungry afterwards, but Luke is a great distraction, he learns. 

Like when he talks a little about his childhood, how his family loved to go camping out there, “At midnight the stars shine the brightest” he had explained, at Ryan’s interest to know more. 

“Is that why you came out here?” Ryan asks, as he lays back on the hard ground, but finding he doesn’t mind it too much. He watches as Luke leans on his hands, shaking his head and gazing out at the wide space surrounding them. 

“No, just felt like going for a drive.” It sounds like there’s more to the story, but Ryan doesn’t pry, only hums in acknowledgement and turns his attention to the night sky up above. He doesn’t know what time it is, but there’s mostly an inky darkness, so it’s likely not midnight yet. 

“What about you, mysterious Ryan? Why are you out here all by yourself, not knowing anything about where you’re even at?” Ryan looks back over, huffing a laugh at Luke’s playful smile.

“Trust me, I’m not mysterious.” He sighs, associating that word with those he wishes to be, the ones people care to know about, who others are interested in. The opposite of what he is, the person hidden away in the background, ready to spill everything at a simple question. “But, I don’t know,” he picks at the fabric on his shirt, shrugging and thinking back to the previous day. “I was in college, before this, and for some reason I just started to think about everything. I thought about where I was in life, and, well, I realized I wasn’t anywhere, because I didn’t have a life, you know? Or I wasn’t living enough, so how could I possibly know where I was if I was just standing still?”

He shrugs, looking over at Luke and seeing the other staring back out in front, eyes thoughtful and eyebrows slightly furrowed. “So I left. Grabbed all my things, sent a text to my friends, and just started driving.” 

“And then you met me.”  Luke smiles, casting a glance at Ryan, who blushes at those words, the gentleness laced in the other man’s tone.

“Yeah,” he breathes, thinking of how different everything has already gone, because even when he told himself not to plan, he was still planning, for how he thought his little escapade would turn out. “And then I met you.” 

Luke settles beside him, elbowing his side and flashing a grin. “Don’t be getting all sentimental on me. I’m a sucker for soft looks like the one you’re currently wearing.” 

“Shut up.” Ryan laughs, having to look away from Luke’s stare. Under the night sky Luke looks even more magnificent, if possible. It’s entirely too distracting, so Ryan turns his attention back out toward the heavens, gentle smile turning into amazement. 

“Luke, look! The stars are out!” Ryan, in all his years, has never actually been able to see the stars at night. The city he’s used to is polluted and dark, hiding the beauty that lies underneath. So he’s taken over by a tidal wave of astonishment, eyes searching far and wide, at the sea of lights. Pictures don’t compare to being under its phenomenon in person, and Ryan finds himself reaching out, wanting to card his fingers through its magic and feel stardust slip between his grasp. 

“You’ve really never seen anything like this?” Luke’s voice cuts through, and Ryan startles, looking back over and seeing the man already staring at him, an unreadable intensity shining in his eyes. 

Ryan pulls his hand back, realizing he must look foolish, “No, not where I’m from.” 

Luke offers a tender smile, reaching out and grabbing Ryan’s hand. Ryan lets him raise it back in the air, and keeps it there when Luke’s hand slips away, brushing past his wrist and arm before settling back by his side again.

“Well, don’t let me stop you. It’s nice to see someone appreciate it again, instead of looking at it like it’s nothing, because it’s become familiar.” 

The longer they stay together, the more Ryan finds it hard to think about saying goodbye. It’s a dangerous thought, one he’s not sure the meaning of, so he follows Luke’s command, and gazes back out, overcome with awe once more.

It goes quiet between them after that, the two choosing to seek out the comfort from just being near one another. After a while Ryan turns on his side, playing with the dirt under him and watching it fall back down when he rubs it between his fingers. It’s soothing, and his eyes start to close on their own accord, before it’s near impossible to keep them open. 

He startles awake though, when he feels an arm wrap around him, and a body press against his own. Breath stuck in his throat at the action, he turns his head, seeing Luke’s impossible close. He wears a small smirk, but Ryan can see the uncertainty shadowing his face, and it’s endearing, for a reason he doesn’t fully understand. 

“What are you doing?” He breathes, a little breathless at the feeling of being held so intimately. 

“Trying to keep warm.” Luke murmurs, squishing his face against Ryan’s back, but not before he sees the faintest dust of pink brighten his cheekbones. It’s a realization that gets Ryan’s heart racing, knowing the other can blush because of him, like Ryan has to Luke. 

“What?” He laughs, chest feeling tight when Luke peeks up at him from behind eyelashes far too long for someone of his snarky exterior, “Luke, summer is in a couple months,  _ and _ it’s already hot out here.” 

“Well shit, Ryan, maybe there’s a cute guy laying next to me and I don’t have enough self control to stay away. Is that what you want to hear?” 

It completely is, and Ryan can’t hide his growing grin even if he tried. “It is much more flattering than your excuse of it being warm.” 

Luke looks at him in disbelief, before he laughs, and shakes his head. “You’re an ass, you know that?” 

“Apparently an irresistible one.” And because he’s a little drunk off of Luke’s attention and feeling wanted, he’s confident enough to throw a wink, that’s met with a fond eye roll from Luke. 

“You’re not wrong, it’s the best one I’ve ever seen.” The confidence quickly dies at that, and he’s back to his blushing self. He turns his head, face entirely too hot, at both the words and nose that rubs against his exposed neck. 

“Jerk.” He whispers, a little breathlessly, and he pouts at the ground when Luke only laughs, wraps around him tighter, because it’s so frustrating to be as affected as he is. But he can’t deny that it’s exhilarating, so he settles back, closes his eyes, and lets the lull of the serene tranquility take control, at least until morning when all of this will be over.   

**

Ryan wakes to a dry mouth, a sore body, but he’s never had a better nights sleep. The warmth from another person he felt all night is gone, and he groggily turns over, seeing Luke sitting up against the tree, arms wrapped around his knees as he looks out. 

He slowly sits up, stretching and twisting until bones crack and he sighs with relief. “What are you looking at?”

Luke looks over at him, eyes trailing all over Ryan’s face; he has a moment of insecurity, because he tends to always look terrible after just waking up. Luke flashes the usual smirk Ryan has become accustomed to though, and doesn’t mention Ryan’s appearance. 

“Nothing, just been waiting for your lazy ass to wake up.” 

His mind is still too muddled to argue back, so he sticks to flicking him off, grinning hazily as Luke laughs and stands. He walks over to where Ryan still sits, and offers a hand. 

“C’mon, we should start heading out to be there by noon.” 

He grabs the hand outstretched, and allows himself to be hauled up, only stumbling once and falling against Luke. 

“You always this clumsy in the mornings?” Luke asks as they walk back, glancing behind him when Ryan’s too slow to keep up. It’s clear that Luke is a morning person, and that fact has domestic images flying through Ryan’s head, making him smile lazily. 

“Yeah.”  _ And grumpy  _ he doesn’t add, because it wouldn’t make sense now, when Ryan is nowhere near irritable. But that might be because Luke has yet to let go of Ryan’s hand. 

**

The ride there is even better than the previous day, somehow. Maybe it’s because Ryan is still trying to wake up, or because Luke and him have gotten close through the night, and when Ryan clings to him this time, it means more than it did prior. 

It’s something he tells himself not to think about, because overthinking always leads to disaster, so instead he settles his head on a comforting back, and drifts astray in the feeling of the moment. This time around Luke hums as they drive, and when Ryan closes his eyes, he can pretend this is what it’s like to find a home that’s not stuck to the ground. 

The town is simple, but beautiful in its own way. It reminds Ryan of an old western movie, except there’s a small movie theater that plays two movies, and diners, and beat up cars. Luke drives through slowly, leisurely, like they have all the time in the world, and maybe they do. 

When they pass by a small building labeled Towing Company, Ryan goes to open his mouth and ask why Luke passes it up. But Luke must know because he throws a look back, one that gets Ryan’s mouth shutting and settling back down. 

They only drive for a few more minutes before Luke is pulling into the smallest parking lot Ryan has ever seen, housed by a vintage looking diner. He pulls away when Luke goes to stand, and watches as he jabs a thumb at the worn place behind him. 

“Used to come here a lot as a kid, I remember them having the best burgers around.” When Ryan stays sitting, confused as to why Luke brought him there, he sighs and shrugs, “Figured we could eat before the towing guys take you back.” 

At the mention of going back Ryan’s heart drops. He knew this couldn’t last forever, but hearing Luke say it, was a heartbreak he’s never experienced. It leaves him feeling hollow, sad in an indescribable way. 

“Right, okay.” He murmurs, sliding off and joining Luke. They walk in silence, body parts to themselves and a distance between them Ryan wishes were gone. And when they get seated Luke keeps his gaze out the window, eyes in a distant place. It’s the first time things feel awkward between them. It leaves a bitter taste in Ryan’s mouth, one even the coke he orders can’t wash out. 

“I had fun...with you.” Ryan starts, trying to start a conversation, but Luke only offers a quick smile, eyes never leaving the street outside, filled with elders and children. 

“What are you going to do after this?” He asks, desperately wanting Luke to just say  _ something.  _ The thought of it ending like this was an outcome Ryan desperately wanted to avoid. He wanted to remember Luke as the snarky flirtatious man, not a quiet person who seemed untouchable.

Luke doesn’t say anything for long seconds, and Ryan gives up, sagging in his seat and fiddling with his hands. He thinks about what he’s going to do, once he leaves this diner, and everything seems so dull compared to the things he got to know with the help from the guy sitting across from him.  

“I was in a motorcycle gang back home,” Luke suddenly says, and Ryan quickly looks up at him, seeing the man finally facing him, studying Ryan’s face. “It’s a stupid thing, nothing too serious, but there’s a group of us. A bunch of guys I consider like family.” The smile he wears is graced with nostalgia, and Ryan couldn’t look away even if he tried. 

“A few days ago my best friend Jon told me I’ve been looking a little lost, sad enough that the guys thought they needed to be worried. I told him I was fine of course, because I didn’t understand what he was seeing, but all he told me was to get on my bike and figure shit out. To go back when I was ready.” He shrugs, glancing back out the window before settling his eyes on Ryan again. 

“You asked why I was out here, and that’s why. I had no idea what I was doing, just knew I had to get away for a bit, and then, well-” He waves his hand out in front, and Ryan’s heart stutters. 

“And then you met me.” Ryan finishes, face igniting from the soft look adorning Luke’s face. 

He watches as Luke turns his head away again, sighing, “So I don’t know what I’m going to do after, because I thought about traveling to the nearest state and staying somewhere for a couple weeks, or sightseeing like some tourist. Except I don’t think I can do any of that now, because I doubt any place I go or monumental thing I see is going to compare to the night I spent with you.” 

Impulsiveness has never been something Ryan sought after. It spelled catastrophe, warned of a time that ensured chaos; to go into something blind and without a plan was surely nothing but demise. But as a now college dropout who left for the road without even stopping for clothes or food, while sitting across from a man he would have never met otherwise, he starts to think it’s not so bad. And so when he says, “Do you want company?” The grasp of uninhibited desire has already wormed its way through his bloodstream, and he’s nothing but spontaneous in his decision. 

“What?” Luke asks, though his eyes are wide like he knows what Ryan is saying. 

“Do you want company? Because as it so happens I have no idea what I’m doing after this either, and maybe it’s because my car is still a day away with no gas, but I’m betting that it’s all thanks to this guy I met who I’m not ready to leave just yet.”

“Yeah?” Luke smiles, the brightest one Ryan has seen. It’s a thought that instills how they’re still strangers, but it’s not a scary one, not like it would have been. Instead Ryan embraces it, huffs a breathy laugh when Luke crosses their ankles, because as it turns out he can’t get enough of it. “I guess I can keep you around. Although maybe try not to drool on my back when you fall asleep while I drive okay? It’s gross.” 

“Oh? I thought you were into filthy things?” 

Luke laughs, a booming sound that makes Ryan smile like a fool; it’s a good thing he is one, afterall. “If you’re sticking with me, then it’s only a matter of time before I show you what I mean by filth.” 

Ryan, for once in his life, feels alive. He feels reborn, sparked into existence by a pretty man with sparkling brown eyes and spellbinding smiles. It’s a new beginning he’s going to cherish forever. And even though he doesn’t know what the future holds, he’s not scared of the unknown anymore, especially when he’s got someone like Luke to serve as a welcomed distraction. 

“I guess you’re pretty lucky then, because I’m counting on it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I've uploaded a story on here...or wrote anything in general but I'm back and feeling super motivated! So here's a fic I wrote to get things started, it might be a little scattered but hopefully it was still enjoyable :)


End file.
